


You're a Roller Coaster

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Meet-Cute, Phil Lester Father of Lesbians, Roller Coasters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but his friends appointed him their dad, hes not actually a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: Phil goes to an amusement park with his friends but ends up having to ride a roller coaster with a stranger because he's the third wheel.





	You're a Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bubblepoppingsound on tumblr for this prompt! I've been having a bit of trouble with writers block recently so hopefully this will satisfy you guys until I can get something a bit longer out!

Phil didn’t mind being the third wheel typically. He knew that he wasn’t nearly as loud as his friends were when it came to conversation. He was much more of a listener than a talker, sometimes not really knowing what kinds of words to say that could possibly explain his plethora of thoughts. 

He didn’t mind being the third wheel, because being the third wheel didn’t mean that his friends didn’t care for him or wanted to purposefully leave him out. He knew for a fact that his friends loved him just as much as he loved them, that they would probably die for him if they had to. In fact, his two best friends, Gabii and Maggie, had declared him as their very own Lesbian Father for putting up with public displays of affection and for not holding it against them when they accidentally ignored him in favour of each other’s company. 

So yeah. Phil didn’t mind. He was glad he could be a lesbian father. It felt _right_ in a way that things often didn’t. He liked to proudly stand to the side, applauding Gabii and Maggie as they kissed in public, occasionally telling onlookers that those were _his_ gays. Right there! Being all happy and shit! He loved his gays.

However, there were moments that it absolutely _sucked_ being a single, adoptive father of two. 

For example, it really sucked when people were stuck in their heteronormative ways and thought that _he_ was the one dating one of the girls and not the other way around. It really sucked when people asked him how the hot threesomes were. But most importantly, it really sucked when the three of them went to an amusement park together and Phil had to ride by himself on the majority of the rides because he only had two friends and he wasn’t that dick bag who would dare to tear apart a good couple of gays. 

“Sorry, Phil,” Maggie whined, pouting her cherry red lip at him. She tightened her arm around Gabii’s waist despite the fact that they were both horribly sweaty from being outside. “I really hate making you ride with someone random.”

Phil shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the wetness on his forehead. He could feel his face practically baking in the sun and had no doubt that he was going to have a hideous sunburn on his face, the imprint of sunglasses perfectly atop his nose. “It’s really not a big deal,” he assured his friends. And it wasn’t a big deal. He was just antisocial. “Having to ride with a random person here and there doesn’t make the amusement park any less fun, I promise.” 

They were currently in line for one of the biggest roller coasters in the park, one with a giant drop and twists and turns. Phil was also pretty sure that it went upside down as well, despite the fact that Gabii had assured him that it didn’t. He was a pretty big wimp when it came to rides, but normally he could hold it in. His nerves were running thin from the last roller coaster, though, something that went from zero to one hundred in like three seconds or something horrible like that. Phil typically didn’t feel like crying after a ride, but that one was on thin fucking ice.

“We need to set you up with someone,” Gabii sighed. Her eyeliner was smudged at the corners of her eyes, like it was trying to melt off of her face. There was a black streak on her cheek. Nobody told her. “A roller coaster buddy. Kind of like a friend with benefits except the benefit is just riding roller coasters with you.”

Phil snorted and Maggie kissed Gabii’s cheek, smiling widely and murmuring a soft, “you’re so smart babe, that’s exactly what it’s like.”

They lined up in the queue, only a ride or two away from their imminent deaths, Phil holding back for a moment as he scanned his eyes over the crowd. He always hated this part, the searching that came with a third wheel, trying to find someone who would ride with him. He knew that he didn’t _have_ to find someone to ride with him, that he could go alone, but Phil was a giant wimp and would probably shit himself otherwise, so he did what he had to do.

There was a group behind them, talking loudly about dogs, and Phil could get behind that. He ran his eyes over them, tried to figure out if there was an odd one out. He counted the number of people in his head, noting that there were five people there - uneven, more friends than Phil could ever hope for. One of the guys’, one with curly brown hair and dimples that lasted for days, seemed to be observing the rest of the conversation with a fond smile. He put in a word here and there, something about how he would die for any dog, but otherwise kept to himself. 

Phil pounced before he could talk himself out of it. 

“Excuse me?” he started, and to his dismay, the man’s entire group of friends quieted and turned their eyes to him. He shuffled uncomfortably under their gazes, feeling Gabii and Maggie staring at him as well. So many eyes on him made his heart pound and his palms sweat, especially when he had a moment of terrible realisation that the guy he was asking was actually _extremely attractive_ and Phil was just standing there like a string bean.

The man seemed surprised, a bit on the confused side, and his dimples caved in as he gave Phil a hesitant but kind smile. “Hi?” he asked, and even though they were the same height, Phil felt as though he were towering over him. 

Phil took in a deep breath, ignoring everyone else around him as he focused his question on the man. Just a simple question, that’s all it was. And then he could be done, they could ride the stupid coaster together, and then Phil would never have to see him again. Simple. So why the hell did he feel like he was going to puke out all the candy floss he’d eaten thirty minutes beforehand? Digging his nails into his thigh, Phil told himself to suck it up and opened his extremely dry mouth. “I don’t have enough friends so I was wondering if you wanted to ride the coaster with me?” 

Normally the silence wasn’t this deafening, and it was with a dawning horror that Phil understood the words that had just come out of his mouth. He wasn’t exactly the most smooth person in the world, especially around attractive guys that made Phil absolutely sure of his sexuality, but normally he had more game than _this_. Normally he didn’t make it sound like he was the biggest loser in the world with no friends. 

Good going, Phil. He told himself that he was never going to ride the coaster with anyone ever again and would just succumb to his fate of being a lone rider. 

But then the guy was smiling, letting out a loud laugh, and nodding his head. A strand of curly hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away with long fingers. Oh dear, Phil had always been a sucker for long fingers. Literally and figuratively. “Sure, why not?” he said and came to stand next to Phil in line. 

They chatted a little bit as they waited for their turn, just a quick exchange of pleasantries so they could know who they were going to be riding with. His name was Dan and he was twenty, a whole four years younger than Phil. Dan took this to his advantage and kept making jokes about how Phil was actually his dad in disguise. As soon as the words ‘roller coaster daddy’ came out of Dan’s mouth, Phil knew he’d made a dire mistake.

But there was no going back now because it was their turn to get on the coaster, and Phil could practically feel his entire body turn into gel. His hands were shaking as he buckled himself in, despite Dan’s friendly chatter, and he couldn’t focus on any of the words that were spouting from Dan’s mouth right then. One of Dan’s friends, a male with terrible bright orange hair, was talking animatedly to his friend about how this exact ride had stopped working before, leaving the riders upside down for thirty minutes before they finally fixed it. 

The only thing Phil was thinking was that he was going to die. All because he couldn’t turn Gabii or Maggie down when they gave him those puppy dog eyes.

“You okay, dude?” Dan asked casually as a worker started checking everyone’s belts. Dan’s eyes were warm and concerned, probably noting the way that Phil had suddenly turned quiet and subdued. Or maybe he had noticed the shivers wracking Phil’s entire body. 

Phil tried to let out a nonchalant laugh, but it came out squeaky. “Fine! Totally fine, nothing to see here,” he choked out. 

An announcement came over the speakers for everyone to keep their hands and feet inside of the death trap, and Dan was telling Phil that he didn’t _have_ to ride it if he was scared. Except, just as Phil was debating getting off, the coaster lurched forward and Phil’s head slammed against the seat. 

He may have blacked out for a second, but he can’t be completely sure, because when he came to, he was still on the coaster, screams coming out of his mouth as they got tossed around. Dan was making a high-pitched giggly screeching noise next to him that sounded suspiciously like a hyena and Phil was going to _die_ , he was absolutely sure of it.

He barely noticed as he reached out and grabbed Dan’s hand in his own, as though he were attempting to gain back a semblance of hope for his survival. Dan didn’t complain, or maybe the action was just lost in the disarray of the ride, and instead just let Phil clutch his hand like it was his absolute last life line. His hand was sweaty in his own, but warm, and he squeezed Phil’s hand back so tightly that Phil was sure his hand was going to break. 

But it was nice and it grounded him just a tiny bit as they skid to a sudden halt, the coaster slowing down as the ride came to an end. 

Phil was alive, he wasn’t dead, although it certainly felt like he was. His lungs were practically screeching for air and his neck was hurting, his head was spinning, and Dan looked like a wind-blown angel with an actual halo sitting next to him. 

He got off the ride with the help of Dan, who he hadn’t been able to let go of just yet. Maybe once the shock of the ride wore off, he would realise that he’s being embarrassing, but Dan was patient with him, helping him out of the death trip and leading him down the ramp and towards where their friends were waiting for them. 

Phil briefly noticed that Gabii and Maggie were fitting right into Dan’s little group, talking and giggling with them like they’d known each other their entire lives. He was starting to calm down, just a little bit. Enough to focus on the warm steadiness of Dan’s hand in his, how he was gently speaking in his ear about how Phil had been so brave on the ride and how he could sit out with Phil on the next ride if he needed him to. 

Dan, a complete stranger. Holding his hand and comforting Phil in a way that old friends do. Phil was maybe, possibly a lot gay. 

Their friends all gave them a knowing look as they joined the group, eyes flickering down to their entwined hands, but otherwise they didn’t say anything. They began to walk, chattering about the other rides they wanted to go on, and it seemed entirely like Dan’s group had adopted Phil’s with little to no complaint. 

When Phil could finally breathe again, he moved to slip his hand out of Dan’s grip, but Dan only tightened his fingers, making it so that Phil couldn’t just yet. The grip was still loose enough that Phil could break away if he wanted to, but Phil wasn’t dumb and he recognised a suggestion when he saw one. 

A blush that wasn’t from the sun painted over Phil’s cheekbones and he ducked his head, embarrassed. “Thank you,” he started shyly. “For, you know, all this.” He squeezed Dan’s hand to show what he meant, and Dan seemed to have no plans to let go of him just yet. Yeah, Phil was super fucking gay.

“I really didn’t mind at all,” Dan told him softly. “You have nice hands.”

Phil snorted. “That’s quite the pick-up line there, Dan.”

“Well is it working?” 

Phil took in Dan’s broad smile, the dimples in his cheek, the freckles dancing across his nose. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Yeah, it is.”

Their friends stopped ahead of them and they turned their attention to the ride they’d come to a stop in front of. All of Phil’s blood drained from his face at the sight of _The Destroyer_ , yet another coaster that went upside down. The screams from the riders sounded like a murder scene from a horror movie. 

“You wanna ride this one, guys?” One of Dan’s friends called back to them.

Dan looked at Phil and his face softened into a smile, one that was just a little bit shy and a lot of fond. His thumb stroked the back of Phil’s hand, causing a shiver to run up Phil’s back. “I think we’re going to sit this one out,” Dan replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
